


Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

by JukePhantoms1124



Series: The Band Lives On [14]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, julie x flynn, julie x luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124
Summary: Julie and the Phantoms perform at Carrie's party and they are a big hit!  Also, Ray comes to pick up Julie & Flynn from the party and meets a mystery woman.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Band Lives On [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929313
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

The crowd was still cheering when she finally ran off stage and by the time she hugged Flynn the chants were already starting.“One more song!”“One more song!”

They made it into the sunroom, where Carrie had told her she could go when she was done, and the boys were already waiting when they got there.She let out a yelp when Reggie picked her up and swung her around.“Let me go, you goof!”

“Woah!Seeing you float in the air like that is trippy!” Flynn said with wide eyes.

“We were a hit!” Alex exclaimed as he swooped in for a hug when Reggie set her down.

“Do you hear that crowd?” Luke said in awe as he stood up on the couch and looked out the window.“They want an encore.”

Julie jumped up as well and gave him a little shoulder nudge.“Happy?”

He hooked an arm around her neck and she slid her arms around his waist, smiling brightly when he kissed the top of her head.“Extremely.”

“What are you guys waiting for?” Flynn asked, flaring her hands up.“Get out there and give them what they want.”

“I don’t know,” Julie said reluctantly as her and Luke stepped off the couch.“We only agreed to three songs, I don’t want to overstep and…”. She was cut off by a ding from her phone and glanced down at it.“It’s from Carrie…she says go ahead and perform another song if we wanted to…Dirty Candy isn’t ready yet.”

“Sweet!” Reggie exclaimed as he lifted his hand, which Alex slapped a second later.

“I’ll go get the hologram machine set up,” Flynn set up with a wink and then started to head out.

When the crowd saw her come back out and head towards the machine, the chants turned into cheers and Julie smiled as she turned back to the guys.“Well…let’s give them a hell fo an encore!”

They performed the song that came in fourth place on the poll, which was _Finally Free_ and the crowd went nuts.Even after the song was over, they started a jam session for a little bit, while Julie announced each Phantom and then gave them a moment to do a solo on their instruments.

By the time they were done and off stage, Julie was exhausted and emotionally drained, but in the best kind of way.She and Flynn were sitting in one of the lawn chairs watching Dirty Candy perform just on the outside of the crowd.Julie was chugging down another bottle of water, while the guys were also in the crowd, cheering on Alex who was dancing with Dirty Candy again.

“Is Alex dancing with Dirty Candy again?” Flynn asked with a yawn.

“Of course,” Julie chuckled.“He can’t help himself.”

“Speaking of Dirty Candy,” Flynn said after a moment of watching them.“They seem different tonight…in a good way.”

“You’re right,” she said when she saw Carrie’s smile…it wasn’t her fake smile like it usually is, but the smile she used to know when they were friends.“The chemistry seems better between them.”

“The other girls are having more fun it seems….they’re more relaxed than usual and seem more comfortable.”

“I wonder what happened.”Julie’s jaw then dropped when Carrie all of the sudden started introducing each girl, giving them a moment to do a little dance or blow a kiss to the crowd.“What in the actual heck?Is Carrie…sharing the spotlight?”

“Hell hath frozen over,” Flynn teased and Julie just laughed.

“I know my curfew isn’t for another two hours and it’s a Friday night,” Julie stated a moment later.“But I’m a little tired…I kind of want to be a home in my pajamas right now…does that make me pathetic?”

“Not at all, because I want the same thing…is your dad picking you up?”

“Yeah…he doesn’t like me to take an Uber at night…he can pick us both up.Do you want to spend the night?”

“I’d love to, but better not…my grandparents from Texas are coming in tomorrow and so that means the drill sergeant that is my mother will be in full effect.The house has to be spotless when her In-laws are in town.Think your dad can drop me off?”

“Absolutely…I’ll just text him real fast and let him know we are ready to go.”

XXXX

Ray pulled up the ridiculously long driveway of the Wilson mansion about ten minutes after Julie had sent him a text that she was ready to come home.He had been on the couch, slowly sipping his on his one glass of red wine he allowed since he knew he eventually had to pick up Julie and Flynn from the party.He was normally a beer drinker, but sometimes he liked to enjoy a little wine…especially nights like this when he had the quiet.

It reminded him of those rare quiet nights he had spent with his wife.It happened often before they had kids, but was a rare occurrence once Julie and Carlos had been born.He wouldn’t have changed it for the world, or the life he had with his wife.She had been taken from them too soon and that first year after she died had been absolute agony.He wasn’t quite sure he’d have survived if it wasn’t for his kids…they were his whole world.

Things were definitely better in the Molina household, Carlos seemed happier, and Julie of course was thriving with her music and the boys.His wife may have sent them to help Julie, but it wasn’t a secret that they were helping the entire family.He would forever be grateful that they came into their lives.

He could hear the music and cheering when he got out of the car to wait, quickly texting Julie that he was here but to take her time.He rounded the front of his car and then leaned on to his front hood, looking at his phone as he casually swiped through Tinder.He had been on a few more dates since that first one and slowly, but surely he was more comfortable getting back into the dating scene.

The dates he had been on had been fine and it was always great to get out and socialize with people his own age.And the women have been beautiful and sweet and some of them even made him laugh, which is a definite must, but…he still hadn’t felt that spark yet…the one that he felt when he first met Rose.Which was why he was still swiping through Tinder…in hopes that one day he’d feel that spark again.

Just then, a text message popped up from a girl he had coffee with earlier this week during one of his breaks between shoots…

_It was great meeting you the other day.Sorry it was so short, but if you’re up for it I would love to meet you again for dinner._

He winced a little at the wink emoji…he felt like his generation was too old for that, but…these were the times he lived in.She had been right, the date was a little short, with both of them having a tight schedule.What did she do again?Something in accounting, maybe?It was a little bit of a blur, but…she was cute and seemed nice.No, he didn’t feel the spark but maybe he needed to be a little patient with that.What he had with Rose was special and probably wouldn’t find it again…having that instant spark was probably a one time deal.

“C’mon, Molina,” he muttered as he ran his hands through his short cropped hair.“Give her another shot.”

_It was great meeting you, too.Dinner sounds great.I will text you tomorrow._

And even though it pained him, he made himself add a smiley face at the end.He sent the text and got back on Tinder…he was a few swipes in when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.He looked up to see a woman about to head towards the security gate, her long black hair swinging in a high ponytail as she trotted up the steps.She had on a pair of black leggings and an overly large red sweatshirt with stark white sneakers and although he couldn’t see her face…he could have sworn he felt a slight tingle in his chest.

“I wouldn’t waste your time,” he called out.

She halted on the top of the steps, turned around so sharply her ponytail practically whipped her in the face.Her stunning face, he noticed as the slight tingle turned into a more aggressive flutter.“I’m sorry?”

Her green eyes were covered with a pair of dark framed glasses and she didn’t seem to have a stitch of make-up on…not that she needed it.“The only Millennial or Gen-X Carrie Wilson usually allows into her party is the waiting or security staff.”

She lifted up a single arched eyebrow.“That’s ridiculous,” she said clearly and then continued on her way.

He crossed his arms as he watched her disappear around the corner and started to count to ten…he grinned when he got to 8 as he watched her stalk back towards her, obviously annoyed.“Told you, Millennnial,” he said a little chuckle.

“So you did, Gen-X,” she muttered as she walked over towards him.

He cocked his head.“How do you know I’m a Gen-X?”

She let out a little snort.“That’s funny.”

Ray just lifted his brows.

“Who does she think she is, anyway?” She rolled her eyes and helped herself to the vacant spot next to him, his car tilting a little as she leaned back.“The Queen of Sheba?”

“Basically, yeah…she’s Trever Wilson’s daughter.”

“I don’t care…it’s still ridiculous.”

“I don’t disagree with you.Why do you even want to get into a party full of teenagers?”

“It’s a long story,” she muttered as she waved it off. 

“Now you have me intrigued,” he said with a teasing voice.

She turned to him, her flowery scent waifed through him.“It’s nothing, I’m…looking for someone who might be here.”

“A teenager?”

She let out a little laugh.“In a matter of speaking.”She shifted a little to look up at him.“Why are _you_ lurking outside a teenage party at night?"

“My oldest is inside…she texted me to come get her.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.”He frowned slightly.“I mean, I think so…she just told me she was tired and ready to come home.I don’t like her taking an Uber at night.”

“In this town?I don’t blame you…have the same rule with _my_ oldest.”

Ray felt his heart sink slightly in disappointment.“You have kids?”

“Hmm…two,” she said with a slight smile.“My daughter will be thirteen in a few months and my youngest…he just turned eight.”

Ray hesitated a moment.“I hope you don’t take this as me trying to hit on you or anything?But…you look way too young to have a thirteen year old.”

She let out a laugh as she pushed herself away from the car.“I’m 36, Gen-X…I’m old enough.”

He stood up as well, slightly taken back at how tall she was.She wasn’t as tall as him, but she was a lot taller than Rose had been…she had come up to his chest _with_ heels.He always joked that he could carry her around in his pocket. If this girl ever wore heels around him, she’d probably be almost eye level with him.“Is your oldest inside?I remember when my daughter was that age…so anxious to grow up.”

She smiled and nodded her head.“That’s A.J. all right….but, no…she’s at my mom’s right now.I’d ground her until she was forty if she snuck off to one of these parties.”

“A.J.?”

“Yeah,” she said with a soft smile.“It stands for….”She trailed off when she glanced down at his phone.“Are you scrolling through Tinder?”

“No,” he said quickly, shoving his phone in his back pocket. “Maybe…kind of, I…my kids set me up an account.”

“Well…that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”

He let out a nervous laugh.“Yeah, well…”

“Having any luck?”

“Ummm…”

“I’m only asking because I’ll probably have to make an account myself.”

_Be cool…be cool, be cool, be cool._ “Oh…I see.” _Real smooth, Molina._

“Yeah.”She nervously bit her lip as she folded her arms across her chest, rocking back on her heels.“Married the high school sweetheart only for him to drop a bomb on me all these years later that he’s not in love with me anymore.”

And just like that, he felt like a complete jerk for being happy that she was available.“On behalf of my species…I am truly sorry.”

“Oh please,” she said with a laugh.“You are not anywhere close to his species…anyway, going through a messy divorce.Guess you know what that’s like.”

His heart twisted a little in his chest.“Actually, no…”He cleared his throat as he shoved his hands through his jeans, rocking back on his heels.“I don’t.”

She blinked for a moment, not understanding, but then her eyes widened when it dawned on her.“Oh…oh my god…I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay…”

“No, no it’s not…here I am rambling away about my problems…”

“You weren’t rambling…”

“Of course I was, it’s one of my many flaws…it’s just that you have this face, you know?Very trusting…easy to talk to.I was practically about to tell you my life story.”

“You still can…”

“No, no…it’s…I better go,” she said with a nervous laugh as she began to back away from him.

He filled in that step she took away.“You don’t have to…really, it’s okay…”

“I really do have to go…the kids…”. She gave him a small smile. “Again, I am really sorry…about your loss…”

“It’s okay…” Panic started to set in when she kept walking away, wondering if he would see her again.“Can I get your number?”

He blurted it out so suddenly, it made her pause in her steps, swallowing nervously.“I…I don’t think I’m ready…I’m sorry.”

His heart sunk a little, but he made himself give her a reassuring smile.“You don’t have to apologize…I understand…can I at least get your name, Millennial?”

She smiled at that, so brightly that he felt that spark finally ignite deep in his gut.“It’s Logan.”

Ray grinned.“As in the wolverine?”

She let out a joyous laugh.“Exactly, Gen-X.”

“Ray,” he said with a smile.“My name is Ray.”

She smiled at him again, hesitating a moment before finally saying, “It was nice to meet you, Ray.”

He opened his mouth to say something but his daughter’s voice interrupted him and he turned to see her and Flynn heading his way.He turned back to Logan, hoping to introduce her to Julie…but she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that and loved Logan! I was super nervous to post this because she of course is my own character! More of her to come, plus more Alex and Reggie backstory!


End file.
